pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise's Bellossom
Bellossom is one of Elise's Pokémon. She is the first one she caught and the second one she owned. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Oddish, Elise stumbles across Oddish, angering it. Elise tries battling it, using her Clefairy. They are shaky to start, but Elise remembers Ian's techniques, and captures Oddish. In Vs. Bulbasaur, Elise lets Oddish out to eat with everyone. In Vs. Kimberly, Oddish is out with all the other Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Quagsire, Elise chooses to train with Oddish, showing off its new Acid attack by defeating Ian's Chikorita. This also marks the point where Elise starts using Oddish for battles. Oddish is kidnapped by a wild Quagsire, due to Oddish being round. The group follows Quagsire to get Oddish back, and eventually do. In Vs. Beedrill, Elise chooses Oddish and Clefairy to look for Togepi. They are attacked by a horde of Beedrill, and after Elise protected Oddish from being hit, it evolved, revealing that it was Female. It wards off the Beedrill with its stench, and uses the newly learned Moonlight to heal Elise's wound. In Vs. Snubbull, Elise chooses Gloom to fight Snubbull. Using her newfound knowledge of Fairy types being weak to Poison type attacks, used her Acid attack to weaken Snubbull. Elise then caught Snubbull. In Vs. Ivysaur, Elise gets the Pledge Guru, who just taught Ian's Bayleef to use Grass Pledge, to teach Gloom to use Energy Ball. Gloom learns the move, but doesn't perfect it, unable to form the attack. In Vs. Corsola, Elise uses Gloom to battle Corsola. She is at a disadvantage due to Gloom not perfecting Energy Ball, but she can now charge a ball, just not be able to fire it well. Elise tricks Corsola to approach, so she can hit it at point blank range. It works, and Elise captures Corsola. In Vs. Lugia 1, Elise uses Gloom to fight Butch's Tentacruel, and use Energy Ball to block Poison Sting. However, Energy Ball fails, causing Conway to rescue them. Elise and Gloom later train with Ian to perfect Energy Ball, though it is sent veering to the side. In The Collector, Gloom was chosen to battle against Lawrence's Pachirisu. Gloom used her natural odor to overwhelm and defeat Pachirisu. In Vileplume vs. Bellossom, the group enters a valley where the wind contains essence of Sun Stone and Leaf Stone. The wind blows Northwest, causing Gloom to evolve into Bellossom. Bellossom then helps Elise, Ian and Bayleef get through the group of warring Bellossom and Vileplume. Bellossom also masters Energy Ball. In Vs. Tangela, Elise uses Bellossom in the Grass Pokémon Tournament of the Pokéathlon. She battles Conway's Sunflora first, where both Pokémon use their abilities, which is Chlorophyll, thanks to Sunny Day. Due to its Acid attack, Elise wins. In the finals, Elise battles Gary's Tangela. Gary initially overpowers them, but they manage a comeback, and win, winning them the Grass Tournament. Known Moves Trivia * Gloom not mastering Energy Ball upon learning it is based off Ash's Turtwig in the anime. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Elise's Pokémon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon